


Kindness

by Romiry



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romiry/pseuds/Romiry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tauriel had saved him, and now he would return the favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindness

Kindness

Kili pressed a wet patch of cloth to her forehead, doing what he could to ease her fever until the others found them. She groaned, shifting in her sleep, brows furrowing as tiny little tears pinched at the corners of her closed eyes. “Shhh.” Kili whispered gently, “I’m here.” He murmured, brushing away her tears.

What does she dream about? He wondered as he dipped the cloth in the water pot, gaze never leaving her form. He paused for a moment, pushing down his coat- the only thing that he had been able to use as a blanket. 

Luckily her bandages were holding up well and her bleeding had eased. He sighed in relief, tipping his head back, looking at the low sloping ceiling of the cave. Watching her take an arrow for him had been one of the most terrifying moments of his life. 

He had seen her face crumple, eyes going wide as she gasped in pain. Yet she simply pulled a knife from her belt, storming the orc in his false triumph and shoving the blade deep into his throat, kicking him away as hard as she could, sending her body tumbling to the ground, blood blossoming at her stomach as her creamy skin grew a sickly white. 

Kili had darted forward with speed he had never known, reaching under her arms and dragging her from the fray. She was heavy with the weight of his weapons and armor, but he continued on, grunting as he pulled her into a tiny crevice in the rocks. She had cried out in pain as the sharp stone scraped across her side, leaving a small track of blood across the rocky wall. 

He had set her down as gently as he could, resting her head on the softest patch of ground he could find and quickly wrapping a makeshift bandage. He would go back for her, but right now he needed to help his brothers in the fight for Erebor, then he could get her the proper help Tauriel needed. 

Then he had felt the mountain quake, sending little rivers of stone shimmering down the gray rock. Huge stones followed, pounding into the ground before him in a great trembling force from above. Kili had leapt back, dust burning his eyes and sticking to his lips as he shielded his face.

When the fog had cleared, Kili stood coughing and looked at the new wall that had formed, caving them into the mountainside. He had cursed, running to the jagged stone and pounding at it- as though it could do any good.

He knew it wouldn’t do any good, but he had still held onto the small sliver of hope that he could get back to them- his brothers in arms- and fight with them. Fight for their home. He kicked at the ground, grunting in frustration and sinking to the floor, running his fingers through his hair. 

Now he could not help them at all. 

Then he’d heard a faint wheezing not far off from him. His eyes shot up, landing on the elf whom lay so very close to him. He scrambled closer, pressing his palm against her forehead. She was burning up like a wildfire. 

Kili whispered soothing words in dwarvish to her, shrugging off his coat and tucking it under her chin, despite the fact that it left her feet uncovered. He had found water not too far off, where a hidden pool had formed from a small opening in the cave small. Too small for even his to squeeze through, but it did give them some water.

He had pulled a pot from his bag, ripping a piece of cloth from his shirt and began to tend to her wounds, helping her fight the fever in every way he could. 

Eventually the noises of battle ceased and Kili would sometimes sit and stare at the closed wall. Waiting.

For his company, for his brother and uncle, for a siege of orcs- even for the pointy-eared elvish princeling. 

For days no one came. 

Tauriel would pass from deep sleep to brief moments of delirium where she would whisper in elvish, clutching tightly to Kili’s hand. 

He would push the hair from her forehead and lie beside her, letting her head rest on his shoulder, singing a light song under his breath.

It seemed to sooth her nightmares.

That was how they found them, holding onto each other as they broke away the rock and stone, pulling them from the cave and away from each other.

They received proper treatment- Kili only needing a good meal and a days’ rest. Tauriel’s wound had become infected, although the elves handled it with ease. 

Kili would pass by their camp, trying to peer within the folds of the tent and get any glance he could of Tauriel. But the prince- Legolas was his name- always hovered nearby, looking at Kili warily. 

It was a week before he could sneak in, a clump of clumsily uprooted flowers in his fist. He had crept towards her quietly, trying not to stir her as he placed the plants beside her. She seemed well, a healthy color returning to her cheeks. Kili sighed, reaching forward gently. She wouldn’t wake up if he was gentle… he assured himself as he gently traced the side of her cheek, feeling a warmth grow in his chest.

Her eyelashes fluttered and Kili paused, holding his breath as she slowly blinked, gaze lifting to his, eyes a bit glazed over. 

“Kili…” She said softly, a faint smile resting on her lips. The dwarf felt a swell of joy as he quickly sat beside her.

“Yes.” He whispered back, feeling a grin grow on his own face. “I’m here.” He said, tentatively taking her hand. She smiled at his touch.

“I dreamt of you much.” She said weakly, gaze lifting up towards the tent roof for a spell before returning to him. “You took care of me.” She murmured.

Kili smiled, feeling as though he were light as a feather. “I do recall you doing the same thing for me once.” He said jokingly. Tauriel laughed, wincing a bit. “Sorry.” He quickly apologized, smile still on his lips as he looked at her. The most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

He had once thought she walked in starlight…But now… 

She smiled at him, reaching towards him and taking his hand. “Thank you.” She whispered gratefully. 

Kili simply nodded, finding his words lost, swept away by the night breeze. 

Now he knew Tauriel was starlight. 

“Kili?” She asked, voice heavy as sleep began to slip back over her. 

“Hm?” He asked. 

“I could.” She said dazedly. 

“What?” He asked, brow furrowing in curiosity.

“Love you.” She replied simply as dreams overcame her, pulling her a world away from him. 

His gaze had softened and the smiled fallen from his lips. Warmth spread through his body like liquid sunlight as he leaned forward, pressing his lips to her brow. 

“I have loved you.” He whispered into her hair before he pulled away, slipping back towards where his brothers lay resting. When he sat among them, a pipe in his mouth he looked to the sky, where the stars winked at him, no longer cold and uninviting. 

“Tauriel of Starlight.” He uttered underneath his breath.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, advice is always loved dearies.


End file.
